Childhood obesity has dramatically increased over the past years for rural, African American children. Although the exact etiology of obesity is not known, research has shown that sedentary behavior is linked to obesity in children. The aim of this project is to investigate the influence of mastery motivational climate physical education programming (MMCPEP) on physical activity of rural, African American children (ages 5-8) who are at-risk of poor health. Mastery motivational climate is a systematic instructional approach that uses student centered instruction to target both the motivational level of the student and the processes of learning (i.e., self monitoring, problem solving and self-instruction). It is a type of climate where the primary emphasis is on the autonomy of the child. In contrast, low autonomy physical education programming (LAPEP) is the traditional teacher-centered approach that is commonly used in physical education settings. Specifically, this experimental study will determine the effects of two physical education climates, a MMCPEP and LAPEP, on physical activity as measured by pedometers, heart rate monitors, and the System for Observing Fitness Instruction Time (SOFIT). Participants will be randomly assigned to one of two (MMCPEP or LAPEP) motivational climate physical education programs. Three objective assessments of physical activity (i.e., pedometer step count, physical play intensity ([PAHR-25] and PAHR-50), and percentage of time in moderate to vigorous physical activity) will be measured across a 10-day period during physical education classes. It is hypothesized that the MMCPEP will result in higher levels of physical activity among the participants than the LAPEP. The findings from the project, if supportive of the hypotheses, will provide further support for the development and dissemination of a Mastery Motivational Climate Physical Education Program Early Childhood Curriculum and professional development materials for free public distribution and use. Ultimately, the long-term goal is to provide school-aged children quality experiences that promote physical activity and reduce the risk for obesity through the implementation of an empirically-validated physical education curriculum. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Physical activity is an essential component for lifelong wellness and the quality of life. Many school-aged children are adopting sedentary behavior within and outside of school hours that leads to an increased risk of obesity and other health-related diseases. This study seeks to examine the effects of two instructional approaches in physical education on students'physical activity participation.